Unwinding
by playingReaper
Summary: "You know," she said quietly, "You don't have to do that." "Do what?" asked the blonde, completely unaware of Elphaba's newfound knowledge. Gelphie one-shot


**Unwinding**

_This is the last night you'll spend alone._

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know,_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be._

Galinda's life was hard, or so she believed. It wasn't easy, after all, to keep up with the hourly changing minutia of Shiz's hottest gossip, all while keeping her appearance at it's highest quality at all times. So, it wasn't hard to see Glinda's need to "unwind", as she liked to call it, nearly every night. Prance home, she would, back to her dorm where she more often than not found Elphaba nestled in the corner where her bed met the wall and hunched over an old tome. They gave each other a soon forgotten greeting and the blonde headed for the washroom to shower. After waiting for the water to warm up and stripping down naked, she stepped into the tub and began washing, then proceeded to "unwind".

Back in the main room, Elphaba rubbed her eyes. Ones eyes could only take so much of snapping back and forth, reading the small and faded text. Alas, Elphaba was addicted to literature. One could say it was an obsession. Her thirst for knowledge was simply unquenchable, and it was unlikely that she'd stop reading anytime soon. _Never mind it's been four hours,_ she thought. Just as she was about to turn the page, her ears perked at a sound that came from the bathroom, other than the noisy shower and creaking water pipes. In fact, it sounded a lot like a scream that came from Galinda. Elphaba rose from her bed, place the book upside down on her bed head to keep her page. She knocked gently on the bathroom door and called out, "Hey, are you quite alright in there?"

There was no response.

"Galinda?" she called again.

This time she heard a quiet voice from the blonde's throat. The green girl raised a thin brow, pressing her ear against the door in an attempt to better her hearing. Then came a groan and, "Oh, Elphie."

Elphaba's brows came together in confusion, then shot up when realization hit her. She flipped around, backing up against the washroom's door with wide, gold eyes. "Holy hell," she cursed under her breath. "Galinda is..." She couldn't say it.

To put it bluntly, Galinda was fucking herself and fantasizing about Elphaba while doing it.

Galinda stepped out the washroom wrapped in a white, fluffy towel and a slight grin on her face. Her usually blonde hair was darkened into a light brown and slick against the nape of her neck, and water dripped down every part of her steaming body. Elphaba tried her best not to stare past her book or blush, but she could have sworn that the towel would slide off her small frame at any moment. As far as Galinda knew, Elphaba was too amazed with her novel and hadn't moved an inch for hours.

Once Galinda was dressed in her night clothes– a small, pink tank top that barely managed to cover everything, and matching shorts– and perched on the end of her bed, Elphaba finally spoke up.

"You know," she said quietly, "You don't have to do that."

"Do what?" asked the blonde, completely unaware of Elphaba's newfound knowledge.

"What you did... while you showered."

Galinda's eyes grew in realization, and she froze.

"I... I'd be more than happy to... offer anything I can."

The blonde swiftly turned her head to look at her green roommate. Elphaba's eyes couldn't be seen, due to the reflection on her glasses that her desk lamp cast on them, but she could see strange shades of salmon peeking through her green coloring. Her lips were drawn into a thin line, as if she were concentrating or trying to keep her composure. Galinda crossed the few steps to Elphaba's bed and sat. She could see the green girl's shoulders trembling, hiding behind her book. Glinda noticed how tightly she was gripping the novel and slowly took it from her, putting it aside. Elphaba instantly went from clutching onto the old tome, to holding on to her own hands, fingers intertwined.

"Relax," the blonde said as she removed the green girl's glasses. What she saw in Elphaba's eyes almost made her swoon. They were shining brighter than she'd ever seen before. Her eyes were such a light brown that they nearly looked like they were made from gold, and green around the pupil. It was almost as if the green from her skin tried to invade her irises. The glowed with as much sincerity as one person could hold. Galinda blinked and took a deep breath. "Elphaba, I didn't mean for you to find out like that but, I... I think I love y–"

The green girl cut her off with a slow, yet fierce kiss. When they separated Elphaba mused, "I love you too." Galinda flashed a beautiful smile, then threw her arms around a green neck, kissing her with so much force that they fell back onto the bed. Elphaba detached from the blonde again. "Galinda?" she asked.

"Hm?

"Why... um... why me?" she questioned. "I mean, I'm not pretty, or funny, or smart... I'm just... green. Just Elphaba. How could you love a green thing like me?"

Galinda giggled just a bit and said, "Oh, Elphie. You're honest and true to your beliefs. You're passionate, incredibly intelligent, and I've never seen an ounce of ugly from you." She traced the back of her fingers from Elphaba's sharp chin to high cheek bones. "I love you _because_ you're Elphaba." Now the blonde was cupping her cheek, and Elphaba placed her hand over Galinda's. "Now," she whispered lustfully, "_What _was it that I shouldn't do in the shower?" Elphie grinned and rose an eyebrow.

"Let me show you."


End file.
